A Deadly Date
by DangerousTempest
Summary: I wrote this after the "Smosh found dead" video, so this is quite old. Anyways, here's the summary. Anthony and Ian go out to eat for their new episode of "Lunchtime With Smosh", to a new restaurant who are given out free food. The owner of the "Restaurant" has been acting strange since the moment they knocked on the door. So, what happens when they get "kidnapped"? IanXAnthony


"Ian, I don't think this place is very safe..." I whisper to him as the weird ass owner of the restaurant slams the door shut. "Oh don't be such a pussy, Ant." He says with a roll of his eyes before a "Waiter" pops up in front of us-looking strangely like the owner.

"Come on!" The dude shouts. "Follow me follow me!" He says with a giggle before running up the stairs. "Okay that's fucking weird," Ian mutters as he follows the dude up the stairs. I stop filming at that. "You think?" I ask before swallowing.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Ian asks me once we reach the floor. "What?" I ask. "Why the hell did you stop filming? We need this for Lunchtime with Smosh!"

"Dude... None of the fans need to see this!" I say as we sit down at a table. Ian looks over the menu. "Who cares, honestly?"

"Heartless much?" I ask as I look down at the menu. "What the hell..." Ian murmurs. "All the have is...Hamburgers and mushroom pie?! No wonder the food here is free!"

I lick my dry lips. "Ian..." I begin, before being cut off as a waitress comes over. "Hello my name is Trixie and I'll be your server." My eyes widen when I realize this...lady is the fucking dude from earlier!

"We'll have the hamburgers," Ian said uneasily. "No hamburgers," the "lady" says, "Just mushroom pie." Ian frowns, "Well...if you don't have hamburgers then why are they on the menu?"

"No hamburgers!" The "lady" shouts. "Just mushroom pie."

"Well why the hell do you-?" He begins but the waitress is suddenly gone. "T...that's we-weird," I stutter. "You think?" Ian asks before a "cook" appears with mushroom pie. "Sorry for the long wait," he says before setting down the plates, and leaving.

Ian lifts a spoon full of mushroom pie up to his mouth. "Dude!" I whisper in alarm. "Don't eat that!"

"Why not?"

"You don't know what he put in it!"

"Good point." Ian says before dropping the spoon. "You no like food?" "Trixie" says as she comes back. "O-oh n-no w-we love it." I stutter.

"Trixie" frowns. "Why you no eat, then?"

"Not hungry," both Ian and I stutter. Trixie smiles. "Then me feed you."

"No thank you we're just going to leave, thanks for the food though." Ian says as he stands up. "You can't leave!" "She" shouts before jabbing a needle into Ian's neck and injecting him something, making him fall to the ground.

"Ian!" I shout as I begin to rush towards him. Trixie turns on me then and jabs another needle into me, and before I know it, I'm falling unconscious.

When I wake up, my head is groggy. I groan and push myself up, before looking around only to see I'm in a jail cell like room, without the bars though.

I push myself into a sitting position and look around, trying to remember what happened. All I remember was arriving at this creepy restaurant and when we went to leave, "Trixie" injected Ian with...

Oh shit, Ian! I look around before calling out, "Ian?" When I get no response, I shout again, "Ian!?"

This time, I get a muffled groan and I see a dark blob in the corner. "Ian!" I shout as I scramble over to him. "Don't talk so loud..." He groans. "S-sorry." I murmur. He sits up, and coughs slightly, "Where the hell are we?"

"Don't know."

"Oh man, when I get my hands on that crazy psycho, he's really gonna get it!" Ian shouts as he remembers what happened. I flinch. "Ian calm down."

"I will not calm down! That son of a-"

"Now now," we both jump as we hear a voice come over an intercom, "Is that really such attitude to have, when I could end your life right now?"

"You fucking dick!" Ian says as he jumps up. "Let us out of here!"

"No. Not until you do a few things for me."

"L..like what?" I ask. "Kiss each other."

"What?" We both demand in shock. "Kiss each other, you heard me." We look at each other and I see Ian swallow hard. "J..just do it Ian," I stutter. "It's just a kiss..."

Ian bites down on his lower lip. "Y...you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say as I close my eyes. I feel Ian lean forward, his lips barely a few inches from mine, and his breath ghosting over my lips, before I feel them press firmly against mine. It only lasts a second before he's pulling away.

"There you got what you wanted," he says, not looking at me. "Now let us go."

"No. Not until you kiss each other. And use tongue."

I swallow hard and look at Ian, who's clenching his jaw, before he turns to me. "Ant..."

"I know, Ian. Ju..just do it!" I say as I scrunch my eyes together. "It'll be fine." I breath. "O..okay," he says before he leans close to me and kisses me on the mouth firmly. At first, I keep my jaw tensed and tightly closed, until I feel him gently run his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission.

And to hell with it...

I open my mouth slightly as his tongue darts in and sweeps around my mouth. I moan lightly as I feel him slide his hand up around to the back of my neck, and pull me closer to him. Our tongues fight in a lazy battle, not for dominance, but for survival, it seems.

We both feel the need to come up for air soon, so we reluctantly pull away. "Anthony..." he murmurs. "Ian I..." I begin but am cut off.

"Splendid! Now...get eachother off. Ian, you can jerk Anthony off. Anthony, you got to give him a blowjob, and swallow all his cum too." My mouth goes dry. A...a blowjob? I've never done that before...

I bite down on my lip as I whisper to Ian, "you go first."

He nods, before slowly unzipping my jeans and sticking his hand inside to find my half hard cock. I blush in shame at that. Ian gives me a small smile before he pulls out my cock and slowly starts to stroke it.

"Oh..." I whisper as I buck up into his hand. That felt...good. Ian wets his lips before leaning forward and kissing me, while he jerks me off. I continue to slowly rock into his touch as we kiss, screaming into his mouth when I cum hard all over his hand.

I pull back, panting, as Ian slowly puts his hand up to his mouth and licks my cum off of his fingers.

"Now, Anthony, do what I told you to," the dude says. I give a small, scared nod as Ian unzips his jeans and pulls his cock out for me.

My eyes widen as I come into contact with his long hard cock. "No..." I mutter. Ian strokes my hair. "Please Anthony, do it? We need to get out of here and this might be just the only way..."

I nod reluctantly before closing my eyes, leaning down and taking his cock into my mouth. I hear him give a light moan and tangle his fingers into my hair. "Anthony..." he murmurs. I slowly bob my head, sucking and slurping around him, grimacing when the taste of his pre-cum gets into my mouth.

I bob my head faster, until Ian's lightly tugging on my hair, and muttering to stop because he's going to cum. And a second later, he does. I try to swallow all of it, but a little bit of it leaks out of the corner of my mouth and dribbles onto the concrete floor. "Anthony...that was," Ian begins.

"Save it, Ian." I murmur and we both go quiet as we wait for our next instructions, or to be released. The dude comes over the intercom, and he's panting hard as he says, "Good good..."

"Now can you let us go?" Ian asks. "No no...not until you perform my last request."

"What is it?" I ask. "Ian, you have to fuck Anthony."

"What?!" We both demand in shock. "You heard me, do it or you'll never see daylight!"

Ian looks at me and swallows. "We have no choice, dude..." He murmurs.

I nod and stand up, before undressing. Ian does the same. Ian licks his lips as he looks at me before lightly pushing me towards a wall and pressing himself up against me as he kisses me. It's strange, ya know? Feeling Ian up against me, our cocks touching, is just...weird.

He lightly grinds his hips against mine and I moan softly into his mouth. "Anthony..." he moans lightly. I bite down hard on my lip before we hear the dude say "Just get on with it! No time for foreplay!"

Ian freezes and looks me in the eyes. I give him the slightest nod before I feel the head of his cock at my hole, before he slowly pushes in. "Ah..." I screech in pain at the slow burning sensation. "Just relax dude and it'll be all over soon..." He murmurs even though I hear pain in his voice. I close my eyes and turn my head away from Ian as he slowly begins to pump into me.

I let out little cries of pain each time he thrusts into me, until he hits this spot deep inside me that makes me cry out in pleasure. "Oh my god!" I scream. "Ngh..." Ian groans as he starts to thrust harder into me and hitting that spot each time.

My body begins to shake and I begin to pant harder until my release washes over me. My body slumps down, but Ian holds me upright. He continues to pound into me, before he groans, his body shakes, and he's coming into me.

We both slump to the floor, panting hard. "N...now c-can you l-let us g-go?" I ask. "We d-did e-everything y-you wanted."

"Why would I ever let you go? Because if I let you go, you're going to go right to the police and get me arrested and I can't allow that! Now you're going to be stuck here forever! Goodnight!" He says before the lights go off.

**TBC?**


End file.
